Pony tail holders formed of an elastic band having a relatively large amount of bunched fabric therearound to provide a decorative fashion accessory are known, and such items are disclosed, for example, in U.S. design Pat. Nos. Des. 292,030, Des. 315,036; and Des. 315,226. Additionally the applicant has filed application Ser. No. 935,029 on Aug. 25, 1992 which discloses a fashion accessory which can be used as a decorative pony tail holder.
Generally, the user of such decorative pony tail holders will often twist the elastic band and fold it over itself to provide a fairly secure grip to a length of hair held by the elastic band; and it is often difficult to provide a high-fashion and decorative arrangement of fabric around the elastic band which will not become too bulky when the elastic band is twisted over itself to tightly secure the hair. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a decorative pony tail holder which can secure a length of hair by twisting the elastic band over itself to provide a tight grip for the hair while simultaneously providing a decorative display which will not become too bulky as to disrupt the position of the length of hair held by the twisted elastic band.